This invention relates to picking in shuttleless weaving machines having an outside weft supply package and two co-operating inserting and withdrawing carriers.
In such machines, the inserting carrier is used to pull the weft thread from the outside package to the centre of the shed, where the thread is taken over by the withdrawing carrier and stretched over the whole width of the shed.